Pray for Japan
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: I am still no good at this... A tribute to Japan... Please read? TRANSFORMED FROM A ONESHOT INTO A MULTI CHAPTER! STILL TAKING CHARACTER REQUEST! I really would like some more request, I've don't know the Melee ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is just a tribute to Japan. Basically it's the smashers thoughts when they find out about the earthquake. This is christian, don't like don't read. AND PRAY FOR JAPAN!**

It was about five in the morning when Master Hand's voice boomed over the speakers in the smash mansion. The words woke everyone and burned into their minds.

"Attention all smashers, please make your way to the den and turn it to the news channel immediately"

The 'den' was hardly that. It was _huge_, five sofas sat comfortably around a plasma screen T.V. every single gaming system placed in the cabnets surrounding the TV... Need we say more?

Once everyone was comfortably seated, Link clicked on the television and they all sat back and watched.

A female newscaster came up.

_"Now, for all of you just joining us, it's a very sad day for us all. Um, around midnight last night a devastating earthquake hit Japan and shortly after a tsunami hit-"_

Every one gasped and a tear rolled down a few of their cheeks, Princess Peach buired her face in Mario's overalls.

They showed a few pictures but Link turned it off, he couldn't watch that.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled "We should watch that!"

"No" Link mumbled.

"You can just google it, Sonic!" Snake yelled at said blue hedgehog.

"You guys!" Zelda hissed. She walked over to Peach and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Samus had put on her power suit and they assumed it was because she didn't want them to see her cry.

Shiek had disappeared.

All the men had bowed their heads in respect.

Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu where quietly sobbing.

All The kids just couldn't stop crying.

But what would you expect? Japan was their home and here it was torn apart. After a few minutes of sobbing, Zelda found Shiek and they all agreed to go back to bed, they would watch the news in the morning.

xx Yoshi xx

The little green dinosuar laid in his bed, crying, trying to catch some sleep.

His home, his home was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. This wasn't like helping Mario defeat Bowser, no, it was real and he couldn't stop it. It wasn't like a brawl, he couldn't win. So he shut his eyes, folded his hands and prayed.

_Dear God, please help the people in Japan and please let my family be let the people who lost their families be happy and know that you have their loved ones and that your protecting them. And-and please let everyone be okay, Lord. And in your name, amen._

He sniffled and curled up into a ball.

He cryed a bit more and fell asleep.

xx Link xx

He paced his room, why, why!

Why Japan?

Why his home?

Why did this happen?

Zelda would tell him to go to sleep and that they would know more tomorrw. But how was he supposed to do that?

He sighed and laid down in his bed. He thought about what else Zelda would tell him. She would probably tell him to pray. That was good advice.

_My Lord, I pray that you protect those caught in the earthquake and tsunami, I pray that you show those lost all of your glory and protect them in your kingdom. I pray that our families are safe and that they know we are thinking of them and in your name I pray, amen._

He tossed and turned a bit.

And fell asleep.

xx Zelda and Shiek xx

Shiek banged her head against the wall creating an even rhythm.

Zelda came up behind her and gently pulled her away. She took off her friends hood and scarf off so that she could see her face.

Zelda was the only one who had seen her face. But at the moment it was tear stained and had a red mark where she had banged it into the wall.

Zelda pitied her friend, Shiek didn't cry easy and neither did she.

Yet here they were crying into each others shoulders.

Zelda took Sheik's hands and they shut they're eyes.

_Lord please help those in Japan, please let those who were lost be happy and please let those who lost them be comforted by you. We ask that our loved ones are safe and that they know that they are in our prayers, in Jesus name, amen._

Shiek wandered over to her bed and flopped in, Zelda did the same.

And they slowly fell alseep.

xx Samus and Pikachu xx

Samus laid in the bed she shared with Pikachu.

She hugged the yellow fur ball close and cried into his fur.

He gently pulled away from her and held up one tiny paw.

He lightly wiped her eyes and smiled, his eye shined with unshed tears.

He grabbed her hands the best he could and shut his eyes.

_Lord please let Samus know that you are protecting all of the others families and please protect the pokemon, I know that not all of them are still with us, but please protect the ones that are. And please let the people be okay, Lord. Amen._

Samus hiccuped a sob and smiled at Pikachu.

He curled up at her feet.

And they fell asleep, smiling.

xx Peach and Mario xx

Peach hadn't stopped crying since they had watched the news.

Mario had tryed to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop.

So they laid in their bed.

She was wrapped in his arms and he was whispering soothing words in her ear.

She choked out a sob and shook her head.

She grabed his hands and shut her eyes.

_Oh Lord, please let everyone be okay, please let the toads know that I am thinking of them and please let them be safe. Please let the toads and the people caught in the earthquake be with you and happy to be there, please let everyone just be safe, here on earth or with you. Amen._

A final tear rolled down her cheek.

She scooted closer to Mario.

He hugged her.

And they fell a sleep.

xx Sonic and Snake xx

Sonic sat at the computer.

He couldn't sleep, he had to know if she was okay.

He had to. And he was going to.

Snake walked in, he had figured that hedgehog would be here.

Sonic searched the pictures, the videos, everything.

Snake walked over to him just in time to see a tear trickle down his cheek.

Sonic turned to see him and scoffed.

But Snake did the unexpected.

He folded his hands and got on his knees.

Sonic's eyes went wide but he copied the action.

_Lord please let Amy be okay, please let everyone be okay. Let those lost be resting with you be resting in peace. Let the ones unaccounted for be safe. Let the families who lost their homes have shelter and a place to sleep tonight. And in your name, amen._

They stood and shook hands.

They turned and went their separate ways, to their rooms.

To go to sleep.

The end.

**Okay I had to, no flames please! But if you liked it please review! I made their prayers similar on purpose!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I made another chappy! I got a review saying I should put all the smashers prayers in, so here I am!**

xx Ike and Marth xx

Marth sat at the table.

They shouldn't be doing this, it was way too late.

But they couldn't sleep. Japan was...

He couldn't finish that thought without a tear trickling down his cheek.

Ike was digging through the fridge. Why?

Comfort food.

This was stupid, Ike said it would make him feel better.

He stopped digging in the fridge, stood up and slammed it.

He said a few things about the fridge along with a few curse words about there not being any food.

He sat down at the table and burst into tears. Marth did the only thing he could think of.

_Oh, Lord let them be okay. Let all of them be okay and let the ones that aren't, be with you. Be singing with your angels and basking in all of your glory. Let the families torn apart know you are watching them, protecting them and please Lord in you name we __**both**__pray, amen._

They got up slowly.

Patted each other on the back and walked to their rooms.

To try and sleep.

xx Kirby and Jigglypuff xx

Kirby was crying.

Jigglypuff was crying.

Jigglypuff sniffled and walked over to Kirby.

She smacked him.

He smacked her back.

There was a long pause...

And they both started crying again.

Kirby reached out his arms and Jigglypuff accepted.

They Shut their eyes.

_Um, God? Can you please make sure our famliies and everyone elses famliies are okay? And can you please let the people in Japan be safe? And make sure all the Pokemon are okay? And let all of them know that we are thinking and praying for them. And Jesus's name amen._

Jigglypuff sniffled again.

She reached over and gave Kirby a peck on the cheek.

Kirby turned bright red and got that 'Oh, yes. VICTORY!' But dazed look on his face.

Jigglypuff winked and she floated away.

Kirby did the same. But hit a few walls along the way (He was still dazed)

**Yes I know how short that was. But I figured that with 36 (Or was it 32!) Smashers I could have two prayers and four characters a chappy. I am open for next chapter characters and what two characters pray together! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MEH WHAT YA WANT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Thank you all for the reviews! Clara the Wolf, your prayer will be in the next chappy! And Digilady99 This one's for you!**

xx Fox and Falco xx

Fox looked at the target.

Then he looked to the side of him, Falco stood there. His gun drawn.

They were in the shooting range.

Falco had said that they should go to bed, but Fox just kept walking.

It was Japan.

There home.

This was just a way of getting out the anger.

Yep, that's all.

Fox raised his gun.

He took a shot.

Dead center, perfect shot.

Falco raised his gun.

His hands were shaking.

He fired.

Didn't even hit the target.

Fox scoffed and was about to correct him, but...

Falco had his eyes shut and hands folded.

Fox instantly copied.

_Lord let them be well. Let them be safe and let them be... Happy. Let the ones without shelter be warm, let the ones without family be loved, let the ones without food be fed, let the ones wet be dry and let them be okay. Let them sleep in peace and in your light. And in your name we pray. Amen_

They stood.

Tears in there eyes.

They nodded a goodbye and turned to there rooms.

To sleep.

xx Pokemon trainer (Red) and Pokemon xx

Red stood there.

At a complete loss of what to do.

Squirtle was all out crying.

Ivysaur was sniffling.

And Charizard was punching his rock.

It shattered.

Charizard let out a roar.

And broke down crying.

Now Red was really at a loss.

He had three bawling Pokemon.

He did the only logical thing.

He gatherd all his Pokemon in a circle around him.

_God, please let Blue be okay and Green and Yellow and all the Pokemon. Help the Pokemon that are hurt and lost. Help the trainers and Pokemon who lost each other know that you are watching them. And please let all of the people be okay. In Jesus name. Amen._

A few more sniffles.

And they got up.

To go to bed.

**Hehe I hope Fox and Falco wern't OOC I've never actualey played there game. Anyway, I'm still taking request! Please don't repeate the characters I've already done. AND I EXCEPT MELEE CHARACTERS!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Clara the Wolf your prayer is in this! THANK YOU FOR READING! ENJOY! *faints***

xx Meta Knight and Roy xx

Meta Knight wasn't known for crying.

Roy wasn't sure what to do.

Meta Knight had been crying for half an hour.

And Roy had to admit, he had been crying for an hour.

Meta Knight didn't belive in God.

Maybe Roy could change that.

But then again, Roy wasn't to fond of the deadly fluff ball.

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

He gently took Meta Knight's two gloved hands.

And despite all the warnings from the other smashers.

Removed his mask.

To his sureprize he found himself looking at a puffy blue face with almost glowing eyes.

He shut his eyes.

_Dear Lord, please protect the people who managed to make it out. Please allow them to remain safe. And please watch over the ones who didn't. Let those who lived be safe from more tragedies. Amen._

Meta Knight whisperd in Roy's ear what sounded like 'I belive in him'.

He took back his mask and simply vanished.

Roy smiled to himself.

He had made friends with that deadly fluff ball.

He turned away.

To go to bed.

xx Ness and Lucas xx

Lucas sobbed his eyes out.

Japan was broken.

Or at least that was how Peach had said it.

She said that they should be brave about it.

But that it was okay to cry.

Lucas looked up to Ness.

Like a big brother.

But when he turned to face Ness.

His 'brother' was... Crying?

Lucas choked out anouther sob and took Ness's hands.

_L-Lord? If your there... Please help the Japanese and our famlies in Japan. Please let the people in America know that this won't just be over in a few weeks. It will last... But, Lord please don't let it last long... In your name. Amen._

Ness looked up and smiled.

Lucas smiled back.

They got up and walked away.

To get some sleep.

**Well I hope they wern't to OOC... Thank you for reading. And I still Take request. Just don't be mad if I don't use your request...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! I'm so sorry for the very late update! I didn't get a chance to update! I had a soccer game... We lost one tied the other. I got kicked in the face...Twice. We left the house at  
>10:45 AM and got back at 11:15. And when I tried to update it came up with an error. How <strong>_**DARE**_** it.**

xx Lucario and Mewtwo xx

They we're Pokemon.

Japan was their home.

They could speak, like humans.

But they didn't know any that well.

The two strongest pokemon here.

Crying.

Crying into each other's shoulders.

How could this happen?

The only humans they had ever come close to, were in Japan.

And most likely no longer with them.

So they did what those humans had.

_Ah, God please let them be living. Let the others be okay and be travling just like always. And... And just please let them be okay! They're the only ones we have! And they can't be gone. But if they are, then let them be safe, with you. And in your name, amen._

They shook hands.

And walked away.

Maybe now they could sleep.

xx Captian Falcon and Olimar xx

The little space man was sitting there.

Talking to his pikmin.

Captian Falcon had never really understood Olimar.

He treated his Pikmin like the world.

But in battle, he chucked them like they were garbage!

He noticed a tear in the corner of the space mans eye.

So that's what he was talking to the Pikmin about...

The tradgedy had hit them all.

But Captian Falcon the most.

Others would object to that.

The captain hadn't shed a single tear.

That is, not in front of everyone.

So why did the tears come now?

In front of a space man!

Olimar noticed him.

The Pikmin made a circle around the two.

They bowed their heads.

_Lord please help everyone. Please help them with everything. Please help them find shelter. Please help them find food and water. Please help the people separated from their families be okay. And find their families. And in the great name of the Lord, we pray. Amen._

They lifted their heads.

No need for a verbal exchange.

They just quietly turned to their separate rooms.

To go get some sleep.

**You know... I hate yaoi. I accidently clicked one...*shivers* I WILL NEVER WRITE YAOI/YURI! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Oh. My. Gosh... So many reviews... Did I die? Is this real? I'm so happy... Thank you...**

xx Bowser and Ganon xx

Bowser wanted to smash something.

Ganon wanted to kill something.

So here they were.

Brawling.

Neither was doing very well.

There was only one thing on their minds.

But for crying out loud, they were the villains!

They did not cry!

Right?

So why did tears prick their eyes now?

Why?

Why in front of each other?

Why in a brawl?

They could've burst into tears along with everyone else.

But no...

They were villains they did not cry.

No, they folded their hands.

Bowed their heads.

_Lord, we ask that you protect the ones in Japan, please protect the koopalings, the Gerudo. Please... We ask that you watch over the ones who were hurt, and the ones who are without water. Please... We just ask that you protect everyone... Amen._

They sighed.

They ended the brawl.

And went to bed.

To go to sleep.

xx Toon Link and Young Link xx

Toon Link, of Toony, was sobbing his eyes out.

Young Link was trying to comfort him.

Toony wouldn't stop mumbling about Tetra.

Tetra was Toony's best friend.

She also happend to be princess Zelda.

But you would never guess that.

Young Link had managed to slow down Toony just enough.

For him to make out that Tetra lived near where the earthquake was.

And was probaly no longer with them.

Young Link took Toony by the shoulders.

Looked him in the eye.

Toony nodded.

They shut their eyes.

_Dear Lord, please lay your hands on Japan. Please let Tetra be okay. And if she's not then... Please protect her in your kingdom. Please let the ones who don't know where their families are be comforted by your grace. Please help them... In your name. Amen._

Toony sniffled.

He got up.

The two nodded a goodbye.

And went away.

To get some sleep.

**Stupid. **_**ERROR.**_** *twitch twitch*... Thank you for reading! :D**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! AHHH! I'm late! I'm late! I'm sorry! But I've had a hell of a week... Let me tell you... last monday: rehersal meeting, 6:00 to 8:00. Tuesday: rehersal, 5:30 to 8:30. Wednesday: rehersal, 4:30 to 8:30. Thursday: Show, 4:30 to 11:00. Friday: I was lazy. Satrday: soccer, 7:30(am) to 4:30(pm). Sunday... Lazy, is that really so horrid! So ya... Busy week. Sorry for the late update.**

xx Luigi and King Dedede xx

This was bad.

How could this happen?

Luigi stared down at the water.

This was where he came when he was upset.

The lake.

No smashers ever really came here.

That little _incident_ with Rayquaza had turned them all off.

Oh well, more lake for him.

But for some reason the water wasn't helping.

At the moment his own tears mixed with the gentle lapping waves.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a thud.

He turned his head.

Of course.

King Dedede, the one who turned him to a trophy.

Not to mention that badge on the nose.

But now that fat bird has tears trickling down his face.

Luigi did the only thing he could think of.

_Lord, we just ask that you help... Everyone. And comfort them and heal them. Not just physically but emotionally too. And we ask that you lay your hands on Japan and work your grace on the nation. And please let them know that you are... And in your name, amen._

They got up.

Heaved a sigh.

And turned away.

To go to bed.

xx Pit and Wolf xx

He should be asleep right now.

Laying in bed.

Well he had tried.

He was an angel.

he was Pit.

Comander of an army.

An _army._

He shouldn't cry.

He shouldn't!

But he was...

He spotted something in the clouds.

He flew up and was a bit puzzled as to what he saw.

Wolf?

In his ship.

The humanoid wolf stopped his ship the second he saw Pit.

He climbed out and took in the sight before him.

A crying angel.

Now he'd seen everything.

Pit's bottom lip quivered.

Wolf sighed and folded his hands.

_My lord... Please allow your spirt unto Japan. Please. They need you_ _more than anything. And we know that you are with them, so please let them know that we keep them in our prayers. We are always thinking of them... And you. So plaese help them. Amen._

They shook hands.

And flew off.

Maybe to go to bed... Maybe.

**YAYZ! Well I am aware that they are all very OOC. But hey it's called fan**_**fiction**_**, so yeah.**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya!** **So, uh... Let me try this again... Hiya! I'm back after a short break and here with your weekly news (not really) for our story today we have... Wait! I will not spoil this! CURSE YOU TORMETOR! (Random! XD)**

xxMr. Game and watch and the Ice Climbers xx

Popo and Nana.

The Ice Climbers.

Japan.

Their home.

Their _home._

But what is home?

Is it where the heart is?

Where family is?

Does anyone really know?

They had always considered the mansion to be their home.

The brawlers were their family.

But what about their heart?

Maybe their heart was in each other...

Maybe that's what Mr. Game and Watch needed.

An eachother.

Mr. game and Watch didn't have many friends.

He liked keeping to himself.

But here he came beeping up behind the two Ice Climbers.

They had always been a little scared of him...

But they didn't think he would come here.

He bent down next to them and clasped his hands.

_Dear Lord, I ask that you just help everyone get through this difficult time and let them know that your there and watching over them and that your always there and that you love them more than they could ever imagine. In the Lord's name. Amen._

They didn't know that Mr. Game and Watch cared so much...

They both hopped up and shook his hands.

And went hopping off.

to go to bed.

xx Pichu and Wario xx

He was just a pokemon.

And now on top of the fact that Japan was hurt.

Wario had to be mean to him.

It wasn't fair.

Wario should pick on Samus.

She would kick his butt.

But now Pichu was cornerd by the garlic-eating Wario.

He could already smell him.

It wouldn't be much longer...

He was closing in...

Pichu felt a tear pricking his eye.

Not just because of Wario.

Because of everything.

The little pokemon sniffled.

And all out started crying.

Wario tried to shake off the image of the crying mouse.

He was a villain!

Just because a cute little pokemon was crying didn't mean he couldn't torment it!

But, now what was he doing...?

_Dear God, please, please, PLEASE help every one in Japan! And please help Wario get through whatever he's been going through... And please help everyone get through everything they've been going through, especially the people and pokemon in Japan. And in your name. Amen._

Did that pokemon just pray for him!

Maybe he should just go to bed.

Pichu heaved a sigh of relief.

And they turned.

To go to bed.

**Hehe... About the thing I said at the begining... I was, uh... Tired. Ya that's it **_**tired.**_

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! I'm sick T.T ! And I'm watching Spongebob (That I don't own) the greatest show EVER!**

xx Donkey Kong And Diddy Kong xx

He was hanging upside-down on a tree.

By his tail.

Watching his uncle cry.

And he had to admit.

He was probaly crying more.

They should be in bed.

But they couldn't sleep.

How could anyone sleep!

After what had happend...

They're famliy was probaly...

No.

He wouldn't finish that thought.

This was so horribal.

Even his uncle was crying...

The graet Donkey Kong.

Crying.

The one he looked up to the most.

Crying...

It just wasn't right.

It had to go away.

_Dear God... Please help to comfort My uncle and let him know that you are watching our famliy and everyone else's famliys... And please help us to be able to sleep tonight in peace and let the people in Japan sleep in peace and in your name... Amen._

Donkey Kong looked at Diddy.

Picked him up.

Put him on his shoulders.

And went to bed.

To _finally _sleep.

**Okay that was short. And as of my internet search, Donkey and Diddy Kong are the last two playable characters I have not already done. So, thank you for reading and as of now I'm labeling this complete *Happy dance* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND SHARING THE LOVE OF GOD! PS. I will update my Rise of a Warrior fic soon! XD XD XD XD XD **

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
